leagueoflegendsfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Dragón
/segundo |range = 500 |armor = 21 + |magicresist = 30 + |spawntime = 2:30 |respawntime = 6:00 |location = File:DragonLocation.png}}El Dragón es el segundo monstruo neutral más poderoso de la Grieta del Invocador en League of Legends. Matar a un Dragón otorga a todo el equipo el efecto . Generación * Los primeros 35 minutos de juego, uno de los cuatro dragones elementales se generan cada seis minutos. * Solamente tres elementos aparecen por partida. * Luego de los 35 minutos de juego, los dragones elementales se dejan de generar y en su lugar aparece un Dragón Ancestral cada 10 minutos. Indicador de elementos Los siguientes indicadores son visibles para los dos equipos: * El minimapa indicará el tipo de elemento de la siguiente aparición del dragón. * Unas runas brillantes dentro de la guarida del dragón que también indicarán cuál dragón aparecerá (estas runas pueden verse incluso dentro de la niebla de guerra). Mecánicas de combate generales * Cuando el Dragón alza vuelo por primera vez, empuja a sus enemigos cercanos. ** Los no bloquean este efecto. * El Dragón tiene 30% de penetración de armadura. * Los ataques básicos del Dragón hacen daño adicional con base en . * Asesinar a un Dragón otorga . * Si el equipo que mata al Dragón tiene en promedio un nivel menor que el de sus oponentes, el mismo le otorgará una bonificación +25% de experiencia por nivel promedio de diferencia. * La experiencia adicional es aumentada para el miembro de menor nivel del equipo, +15% por número de niveles de atraso respecto al Dragón al cuadrado (total máximo de +200% extra). Variantes del dragón * ** Área de efecto: Los ataques hacen un 100% de daño en un área con forma de círculo. ** Velocidad de ataque: 0.25 ** Daño de ataque: 105 ** Armadura: 41 + ** Resistencia mágica: 50 + ** Vida: 3850 + (264 / nivel) * ** Un solo objetivo: Los ataques hacen 100% de daño a un solo objetivo. ** Velocidad de ataque: 1.00 ** Daño de ataque: 50 ** Armadura: 21 + ** Resistencia mágica: 30 + * ** Área de efecto: Los ataques hacen un 100% de daño en un área con forma de círculo. ** Velocidad de ataque: 0.5 ** Daño de ataque: 100 ** Armadura: 21 + ** Resistencia mágica: 30 + * ** Un solo objetivo: Los ataques hacen 100% de daño a un solo objetivo. ** Los ataques reducen la velocidad de movimiento del objetivo en 30% por 2 segundos. ** Velocidad de ataque: 0.5 ** Daño de ataque: 100 ** Armadura: 21 + ** Resistencia mágica: 30 + * ** Vida: 6400 + 180 por minuto después de generarse ** Daño de ataque: 150 ** Regeneración de vida / segundo: 50 ** Armadura básica: 120 + ** Resistencia mágica básica: 70 + Trasfondo La esencia del caos alimenta las llamas en el corazón del Dragón. Traído a esta tierra devastada por la guerra, la más poderosa de las bestias se ha asentado profundamente dentro de la Grieta del Invocador, a la espera de la próxima gran guerra. Para los que despiertan este antiguo durmiente, cuidado: sus dientes afilados y respiración sofocante han sido templados por el más valiente de los campeones, y aún así se mantiene en las profundidades de la Grieta. Estrategia * Al matar al Dragón, se debe comprobar de que el equipo enemigo no tiene centinelas en el área para evitar enfrentamientos. ** Las emboscadas en el Dragón son de hecho muy frecuentes, ya que el equipo que lo ataca es debilitado por él y tiene rutas de escape limitadas. Una buena emboscada en el Dragón puede resultar en muchas muertes sobre el equipo, y con el Dragón robado por los enemigos. * Intenta de tener un centinela en el río cerca del Dragón para saber si a reaparecido o si ha sido asesinado. ** Mantén el centinela dentro del alcance de la entrada del pozo para que tenga visión del Dragón mismo y a su vez del río para ver a campeones buscando hacer emboscadas. ** Por consiguiente, se debería tener un o un para comprobar si hay centinelas enemigos antes de tratar de matar al Dragón. ** El que vaga por el río puede proveer visión justo antes, pero no dentro del pozo. * Matar al Dragón es una de las tareas del jungler. Puede que necesiten ayuda del quipo, especialmente del carril medio o inferior. ** Este es el motivo por el cual generalmente hay dos campeones en el carril inferior, siendo uno solo en el carril superior, cuando hay jungler en el equipo. ** Algunos campeones son capaces de matar al Dragón solos a niveles bajos, pero el tiempo que tardan y las circunstancias específicas en las que se deben encontrar hace de esto una práctica riesgosa. * "Sacar al Dragón" (atacarlo y luego alejarse para que salga de su guarida) puede ser vital, ya que si se queda en su lugar puede ser robado por un campeón enemigo desde detrás de la pared del pozo, si el equipo enemigo se da cuenta de que están tratando de matar al Dragón. Esto es especialmente importante cuando se juega del lado Rojo. Curiosidades * El Dragón es el único monstruo neutral en el juego con crecimiento de resistencia mágica y armadura. Galería Summoners Rift VU concept 19.jpg|Dragon concept art 1 Summoners Rift VU concept 13.jpg|Dragon concept art 2 Dragon Model.jpg|Dragon concept art 3 (old) Dragon concept.jpg|Dragon concept art 4 Aspect of the Dragon screenshot.png|A champion with the Aspect of the Dragon buff. Historial de Parches is now randomly one of the following dragon: ** ** ** ** * At the 35 minute mark, only the can spawn. V6.3: * Dragon's Wrath / (second stack) ** Basic attacks burn turrets for 10-180 over 2 seconds. * Dragon's Dominance / (fourth stack) ** You take 20% less damage from turrets V5.14: * Dragon timer is updated instantly for both teams, regardless if you have vision of the objective at the time of its death. * Dragon now has a new global death sound. V5.9: *Velocidad de ataque incrementada de 0,45 a 0,5. *Daño de ataque aumentado de 75 a 100. V4.20: *Ya no proporciona oro global *Matar un Dragón ahora proporciona una acumulación de Matadragones. *La experiencia que recibe el equipo por matar al Dragón se redujo un 50%. *Matar un Dragón ahora proporciona una acumulación para la mejora permanente llamada "Matadragones" **Poder del Dragón (1 acumulación): +8% del daño de ataque total y poder de habilidad. **Dominancia del Dragón (2 acumulaciones): +15% de daño a súbditos y monstruos. **Vuelo del Dragón (3 acumulaciones): +5% de velocidad de movimiento. **Ira del Dragón (4 acumulaciones): +15% de daño a torretas y edificios. **Aspecto del Dragón (5 acumulaciones, repetible): Duplica las demás bonificaciones y además, tus ataques queman enemigos por 150 puntos de daño verdadero a lo largo de 5 segundos. Dura 180 segundos. V4.10: * Oro básico incrementado de 145 a 140. *Oro por nivel reducido de 15 a 10. V4.5: *Daño de ataque reducido de 145 a 110. * Los ataques básicos del Dragón ahora infligen un 5% (+0,5% por nivel después del nivel 9) de la vida actual como daño físico por ataque. * Reducción de velocidad de ataque removida. * Los ataques básicos del Dragón reducen el daño en un 20% *Gana 13 de armadura y 5,85 de resistencia mágica por nivel después del nivel 9. V3.14: * Nivel mínimo del Dragón: 6, máximo: 15. * Experiencia local del Dragón: De 150 a 510, según su nivel, dividido entre los Campeones aliados cercanos. * Oro global del Dragón: De 125 a 260, según su nivel, para todos los Campeones aliados. * Si el equipo que lo mata tiene menor nivel de media que sus rivales, el Dragón otorga un 25% de Experiencia adicional por cada nivel de diferencia. * La Experiencia adicional aumenta ostensiblemente para los miembros de menor nivel del equipo, +15% por el número de niveles por detrás del Dragón al cuadrado (hasta un máximo total de +200% adicional). V1.0.0.152: * Base health increased to 3500 from 3200. * Health per minute increased to 240 from 220. * Attack range reduced to 350 from 500. V1.0.0.133: * Fixed the tooltip of the burning debuff. V1.0.0.130: * is now immune to armor and magic resist-shredding effects. V1.0.0.110: * is now immune to disables. V1.0.0.108: * Global gold reward reduced to 190 from 240. * Magic resistance increased to 30 from 0. * The on-hit burning debuff now affects the target of his attack but nobody else (previously it afflicted enemies in a cone but ignored the attack target). * The burning debuff now also reduces attack speed by 20%. * Updated the tooltip to reflect that the no longer grants global experience. V1.0.0.107: * Global gold reward increased to 240 from 130. * Global experience reward reduced to 0 from 200. V1.0.0.70: * Now spawns at 2:30. V1.0.0.63: * Respawn time increased to 6 minutes from 5 minutes. * Global gold reduced to 130 from 165. V0.9.22.7: * Global experience reduced to 145 from 250. * Global gold increased to 165 from 125. V0.8.22.115: * Health increased to 2980 from 2780. * Damage increased to 190 from 175. * Magic resistance increased to 0 from -30. V0.8.21.110: * AoE DoT reduced to 15 a second over 4 from 20 a second over 5 seconds. * Base damage increased to 175 from 140. * Level 1 hp increased to 3000 from 2450. * Maximum health scales by 220 instead of 200 per player level, leading to a max HP of 6740 instead of 5850. * Global gold increased to 125 from 100. * Respawn time increased to 300 seconds from 240 seconds July 10, 2009 Patch: *Now scales per player level and gives 100 global gold and 400 global experience to the team that kills him. *Respawn time increased by 60 seconds. April 25, 2009 Patch: * Removed from the . April 11, 2009 Patch: * Reduced gold reward to 180 from 235. }} de:Drache en:Dragon pl:Smok pt-br:Dragão ru:Dragon zh:Dragon Categoría:Monstruos Épicos Categoría:Súbditos